


His True Feelings

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Play, Bards, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodite Ben Tennyson, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Public Display of Affection, Scent Kink, Sex in the back of a truck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Rook has always had feelings for Ben, he had a crush on him in the Academy and working for him has been a dream come true. He want's to confess his feelings to Ben, to tell him how he feels yet every time he tries something goes wrong he feels like it's hopeless and he fears Ben won't return his feelings. That all changes when Ben unlocks a new Alien.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	His True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Ben 10

**His True Feelings**

Rook could say that he didn’t fully understand how things worked on earth, and that was a fact. Sure for the time he had been on earth he had learned a lot of things, from how to talk in the earth lingo, to how to act more ‘normal’ in a sense of the word. And yet, there was one thing that he still hadn’t been able to understand how to approach someone about their feelings, he had read all the books, he had seen all the movies, the T.V shows, etc. He had been doing his best, practicing his lines in the mirror, and had even written down the words on what he was going to say, yes he had done it all and he had made sure he was prepared for the moment he could step forward and finally tell the one who had stolen his heart, the one who he loved and adored, how he truly felt about them.

That person was none other than Ben Tennyson, the savior of the universe, wielder of the Omnitrix, victor over Vilgax the Conqueror of ten worlds and slayer of Dagon.

Now if only he had been able to actually say the words “Ben Tennyson, I love you.” To Ben’s face and not a picture of him he had tapped on his mirror. 

Yes, for all the practice he had done and all the work he had put into trying to make sure that he had been able to tell Ben how he felt about him, he had been trying so hard to tell him, but each time he tried he always ended up stumbling over his words, or there was something that was going on that required them to fight some great threat, or save the world...again. Honestly, Rook had been hoping for one, just one day to try and tell ben how he feels and that he loves him, one day where they aren’t attacked, or the world is endangered, or where Ben is being hunted by some envious little-and Rook would admit it-Bratty billionaire who was mad from something he did. 

Thankfully for Rook, that day was going to come sooner than he thought it would.

**~Scene Break~**

Ben smiled Rook was out on a smoothie run and Azimuth had given him a new alien, putting in the code, Ben was amazed when he turned into a Revonnaghander just like Rook, bouncing around Ben smiled in glee, his light laugh bringing a smile to everyone that heard it as he waited for his partner to return so he could see his reaction.

Rook sighed as he paid for the smoothies, grabbing the container and made his way back towards Ben. “Ben? I have the smoothies you wanted, though I do still question the flavors of your choosi-.” Rook had finally looked up or in this case, down at his partner when he came face to face with a sight that had him dropping the drink carrier that was holding the smoothies in question. “B-B-B-Ben?” He stuttered out, his eyes wide as he felt every part of his mind short circuit and shut down. 

“What do you think, Cool Right,” Ben asked peering up at Rook with large green eyes. Ben’s Revonnaghander form could only be described as utterly adorable to the humans. He was a bit taller, with fur that was the same color as Rook’s only a few shades lighter. In terms of height he only came up to just under Rook’s chest, body wise slim body, he has a small chest and slim arms and waist, long lean legs, and from those who were behind him could see that Ben had a nice, round almost heart shaped, ass that was currently being hugged by Ben’s Revonnahgander form current outfit which was an exact copy of Rook’s out Plumber outfit but colored to fit Ben’s taste. 

Rook’s mind had shut down, having worked with Ben for as long as he had Rook always kept his feelings for Ben under control, even the rare times he and Ben had to shower together-a few of their jobs never ended with them being clean-he had managed to keep himself under control. Yet now, when Ben stood before him as he was and as adorable, as attractive as he was, and as ravishing he looked in Rook’s eyes he was having a very hard time control himself.

Leaning up on his tiptoes Ben was right their inches from Rook looking at him expectantly.

With Ben so much closer to Rook, it was then that he noticed something about his partner, something that he had never noticed before. Rook had this scent, this strange aroma to him it was hard to place and hard to understand just what it was, but to Ben it smelled wonderful, if nothing short of amazing. The distinct scent itself was hard to place, and yet to Ben’s new senses it smelled like one of his favorite smoothies, so warm, so inviting, strong and yet so sweet, the scent alone was enough to make Ben let out a small purr. 

Ben wasn’t the only one affected, as with Ben so close to him Rook made the mistake of inhaling and when he did his entire body went stone still. The smell that assaulted his senses, it was a scent that had his entire body shivering, not to mention had his lower regions twitching as he felt sparks of lust igniting inside of his body. It had a small mint scent to it, and yet strangely sweet scent to it as well, everything about the scent drove home one solid fact that had Rook purring like a newborn kitten. “Ben.” He managed to stutter out his voice slightly higher pitch. “D-Do you…..” No he couldn’t choke up now, he had to do this and he had to do it now. “Do you have feelings for me?” 

Ben froze his face heating up as he glanced to the side, his head turned as he showed his insecurity, his large eyes shooting a quick glance up as he stuttered.

Rook seeing that Ben was having issues answering him gulped, as he could see the moment was falling apart. It was then something he recalled in one of the many books he had read came to mind. Biting his lip, he made up his mind and grabbed Ben by his shoulders and then when Ben looked up at him he pressed his lips against Ben’s closing his eyes as he let the kiss linger hoping and praying that Ben would kiss him back. 

Moaning into the Kiss Ben pressed his body tight against Rook, lightly rocking against the larger male.

Moaning into the kiss, Rook’s hands slid down along Ben’s arms to his hips slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller Revonnaghander. He had dreamed of this for so long he had waited for this day that he would not only embrace Ben, but also to kiss him as well. But the kiss only served to cause a spike in both of their scents, as they changed Rook groaned feeling the smaller male rock against him and making him growl into the kiss thrusting his tongue into Ben’s mouth and letting them battle with his winning and quickly began to explore Ben’s mouth. 

Both Revonnaghanders were rock hard as they stood making out, their shafts creating bulges in their proto-armor.

It was when the flash of a camera went off that Rook snapped out of his lust induced haze, remembering that they were in public he pulled back from the kiss and lifted Ben into his arms and moved quickly towards the Rustbucket, managing to make it in and slammed the door shut and activated the security features to keep all eyes off the two of them.

Ben gasped as he bounced on the bed, ending up with his ass up in the air as he wiggled.

Rook growled as he looked at the ass that was before him, unable to help himself he hit the button on his suit that would cause it to fall off and once it did he stood in all his naked glory. Rook had developed a deliciously nice body since his time at the Plumber Academy and it only got better with all the fighting he went through with Ben, working a set of nice muscular arms and legs, a firm set of fur covered pecs, a set of 6-pack abs, his 5-thick balls covered in fur as was his sheath as thanks to Ben’s scent and the sight before him he was currently rocking a 10 inch long 5 inch thick cock with what looked to be feline like barbs along it, and a tight cute ass.

Ben looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw Rook’s naked body and his cock. He moaned hotly and shamelessly as he took in the sight of his partners hard aching cock, something he had been desperate to see for so long. Reaching up towards the Omnitrix on his chest he didn’t slam his hand on the dial, but instead he twisted it, and Rook watched as Ben’s armor and clothing was seemingly absorbed into the watch itself. Now without the armor blocking his view Rook got an eyeful of Ben’s Revonnaghander form in all its naked glory. 

Ben to Rook was simply gorgeous both as a human and as a Revonnaghander. He has a small chest and slim arms and waist, but counters that with his round, firm, heart shaped bubble butt that jiggles with every movement and a surprisingly 2-thick 6-inch long cock with balls that were as big as apples and behind them was a tight little pussy that by itself was emitting a scent that was making Rook groan as he pounced on Ben, moving behind him and grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart to expose his pink puckered hole that twitching as it was glistening with slick. Letting a growl slip past his lips Rook dove down and began attacking Ben’s hole letting his hot, wet tongue scrape across the slick covered entrance before he licked his way down to do the same to the boy’s pussy. 

Howling like a cat, Ben stretched his back his hands balling up the sheet on the bed as his newest feature was explored by the skilled tongue of his partner.

Rook hummed and purred as he lapped up every drop of slick that fell from Ben’s hole or his pussy, the taste driving him wild as he drove his tongue in deep into Ben’s hole and wiggled it around inside of the boy’s ass his mouth wrapping around his entrance completely, sucking his hole raw as he pushed his tongue in deeper and brought his hand up to push two fingers into the boy’s pussy and began pumping them in and out at the same time he pumped his tongue in and out of Ben’s ass.

“Please,” Ben begged his voice hitting high notes as he moaned and mewled pushing back on the fingers and mouth.

The sweet pleading and begging was music to Rook’s ears, as he pulled back from Ben’s hole slowly pulling his tongue out along with his fingers, getting on to his knees and leaning over Ben he rubbed the head of his cock against Ben’s ass and then moved lower letting it touch, tease, and rub against the boy’s pussy. “Which one do you want me in first Ben?” Purred Rook. “Either way, I will be inside of both of them one way or another.” 

Rather then answering Ben tried to thrust back not caring which hole got filled first.

Growling in Ben’s ear feeling him push back against him, Rook pulled his hips back and with a single surge he brought them forward and moaned as his cock had been aimed a bit lower and he had buried it right inside of Ben’s pussy and he couldn’t help but moan feeling the warmth, wet, and tightness of the boy’s pussy around his cock, his entire body shaking as he purred nuzzling Ben’s neck as he could feel the walls of his pussy gripping his cock.

Ben fell forward drool leaking out of his mouth as the pleasure flooded his mind and body.

There wasn’t a countdown, and there wasn’t a warning, Rook pulled his cock from Ben’s pussy and slammed back in and moaned as he started pounding into his body his balls slapping against Ben’s own with each thrust as he brought his hands down to grab at Ben’s entwining his hands with Ben’s, as his thrusts got harder and faster, the barbs on his cock rubbing against Ben’s inner walls making them quiver and Ben moan as Rook pumped his cock in and out, pushing it in as deep as possible forcing Ben to spread his legs wider apart as Rook’s hips smacked his ass. 

Ben moaned his insides hugging and squeezing the cock as it continued to fuck him shaping his body to be the perfect match for it.

Every thrust of Rook’s cock sent a surge of pleasure through Ben’s body, Rook’s cock felt amazing inside of him, the size, thickness, and barbs, all of it merged together to form a deliciously amazing feeling that ignited all of Ben’s nerves with pure liquid ecstasy as Rook towering over him putting his entire weight into his thrust as the base of his cock bulged and his knot began to appear it was at least the size of Rook’s fist and just as thick as he started slamming his cock into Ben’s pussy to try and get it inside of him. 

Ben moaned as the lips of his pussy stretched the knot bashing against it trying to force it’s way in. “Breed me!” Ben cried out, his eyes glossy and shined with lust as his walls clamped down on Rook’s cock squeezing it and his growing knot as his balls smacked his ass again and again. “Please! Please! Rook Breed me! Breed me!” 

Rook let out a roar that echoed through the truck as he jammed his cock into Ben’s pussy, pounding away with all his might. “Fuck.” Rook cursed for the first time as his knot began expanding inside of Ben’s pussy,stretching Ben’s walls with each thrust of his cock and it wasn’t long until Rook’s knot expanded to its full size as a burst of thick potent seed erupted from his cock and deep into Ben’s body. Rook moaned hotly as he grinded his cock forward with every ounce of muscle in his body, balls pulsing as they pushed out load after load of his thick rich seed into Ben’s pussy as the male under him withered and mewled in pleasure as his body took in his seed hungrily. 

The two of them fell forward, with Rook on top of Ben, the small whimpering as Rook growled softly in response and rolled over so they were on their sides, Rook leaning down to nuzzle Ben’s neck as he bared to him, his arms snaking around Ben’s waist and holding him close as they basked in the afterglow of their mating as they both began to drift off to sleep. Neither one of them noticed the Omnitrix glowing with an emerald green light that flashed to a light pink color. “ **_Genetic Sample of Revonnaghander acquired.”_ ** Came the voice from the watch.  **_“Activating Life Form Lock: Code 012451 until host Pregnancy is completed.”_ **

Neither Ben or Rook heard this, as both were too lost being in the presence of the other. They were both deep in the realm of sleep, unknowingly dreaming the same dream of them having a family together, something that made both of them smile in their sleep. 


End file.
